Truco o Dulce
by Angelinarte
Summary: ¿Quieres un dulce o prefieres un truco? Porque de eso se trata el Halloween ¿No? Solo que esta vez tú te quedas con el truco y yo me quedo con el dulce.


**TRUCO O DULCE**

 **By Angelinarte**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Harry Potter tanto libros como películas, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bross co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Aclaro con esto que los personajes NO son míos a excepción del contenido, pero los tomé prestados para hacerlos participes del Reto de Octubre Mágico del Grupo de Facebook "HARMONY (Harry y Hermione)".

 **Pareja:** Harry y Hermione

 **Ambiente:** Mundo Mágico (AU)

 **Tipo:** Posiblemente M.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, humor.

 **Tiempo y Lugar:** 7mo. Año, Hogwarts 1999.

 **Era:** Post-Voldemort. Un año y medio después de la 2da. Guerra mágica.

 **Categoría:** Mini-fic. Después del 7mo. Libro "LRM".

 **Cursivas:** _Pensamientos, recuerdos, susurros._

 **Negritas:** títulos. Flash Back. Fin Flash Back y también según el personaje que habla o piensa en determinada escena.

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora ninguna. De todas maneras espero que seas un adulto con buen criterio formado, porque a medida de cómo avances en la lectura, este fic ira subiendo de color y de temperatura. Queda bajo tu responsabilidad si lo lees.

 **Nota Extra 1:** No gano ni gasto dinero por hacer esto, es simplemente mi gusto por este entretenimiento, pero que eso NO signifique que puedas PLAGIAR mis escritos.

 **Nota Extra 2:** Al final de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Sumario:** ¿Quieres un dulce o prefieres un truco? Porque de eso se trata el Halloween ¿No? Solo que esta vez tú te quedas con el truco y yo me quedo con el dulce.

* * *

 **TRUCO O DULCE**

 **Capítulo 1**

Lunes, 25/Oct. 10h30

¡FLUFFF!

Era el sonido proveniente de una flama que se encendía en una chimenea, iluminando repentinamente el lugar destinado con el verde esmeraldas, color característico de las llamas de los polvos flu al ser lanzados dentro de cualquier chimenea que estuviera conectada a otra, en el mundo mágico o a cualquier otra del mundo muggle que tuviera conocimiento de la magia o contacto con un ser mágico. De estas surgió corriendo un muchacho, pero sus pies aterrizaron sobre algo irregular que lo hizo deslizarse y cuando quiso frenar, (de alguna manera) terminó cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo y sus lentes aterrizaron sobre su abdomen.

Era una figura considerada ya un emblema para la sociedad mágica; muchos tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo pelear y luchar junto a él contra del "Que No Debía Ser Nombrado", él era el héroe del mundo mágico y al que llamaban "El Niño Que Sobrevivió". Sin embargo, él debió aprender algo de Lord Voldemort que quien se atreviera a hacerle bromas como esas debería sufrir la muerte más lenta y dolorosa jamás tenida en su vida.

Lamentablemente, nunca podría ser así.

-Confieso… que me agrada que un hombre caiga rendidito a mis pies, pero que uno más joven lo haga, es porque significa que aún conservo mi encanto- decía una voz femenina sarcástica y burlona a la vez -, lamentablemente usted ya no está en mis estándares ni tenía en mente como mi nueva víctima- El chico dueño de unos lindos ojos verdes, levantó sus lentes y los dirigió a su derecha encontrándose con unos botines negros de tacón algo puntiagudos, seguido de una larga falda negra perteneciente a un vestido del mismo color solo que cubierto con un chal escoces de cuadros verdes por los hombros; todo unido a la cabeza de cabellera negra algo tinturada de canas y atado en un moño apretado, de la nueva Directora del prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Estaba arrimada a su escritorio con las manos abiertas y apoyadas sobre éste. Tenía su rostro serio con ojos muy abiertos y una mueca en su boca, pero apostaba su Saeta a que había estado sonriendo divertida por su repentina caída -le juro por Merlín que no lo esperaba a usted, pero… ¿Es esa la forma de ingresar a mi despacho, Sr. Potter?

-No, profesora McGonagall. No lo es.- Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo escondiendo su propia risa, había caído en alguno de sus trucos. ¿Por qué no pensó en volar en su escoba antes? Ah sí, no quería ser el centro de atención. Ya suficiente tenía con ser quien era y si había venido así, había venido en horas de sus clases, un buen momento para no llamar mucho la atención por su repentina visita a su antiguo colegio. Inhaló y exhaló el aire, se puso de rodillas, pero había algo enredado en sus pies que no lo soltaba. ¡En serio! Parecía estar vivo. -Profesora- se quejó el ojiverde.

Minerva no soportó más no reír -Jajajaja… tienes que lograr ponerte de pie y limpiarte los zapatos mientras restriegas la alfombra en el suelo.

Y así tuvo que hacerlo.

Se puso de pie como pudo con los pies juntos y comenzó a girar y girar, de derecha a izquierda y de derecha a izquierda, y ese pedazo de tela tejida se abrió como una flor.

Al hacerse a un lado, el objeto se convirtió en una alfombrilla pequeña y circular, que regresaba caminando como si tuviera las patatitas de miles de ciempiés debajo hasta volver a quedar inerte a los pies de la chimenea. Lo único que no cuadraba del objeto, era que tenía el dibujo del cuerpo de un gato con patas rechonchas y la cabeza de un sapo. Por alguna razón, le recordaba a una señora que apreciaba tanto como para regalarle unas buenas vacaciones con los centauros nuevamente. Más eso sí, el objeto, era más digno para la salida de la ducha que de un despacho tan magnífico como el que habitara alguna vez el viejo tramposo profesor y difunto director Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesora puedo asegurarle que no recuerdo haber visto esa cosa en todas las veces que entré a este despacho.

-Oh sí, lo sé. Tuve que recorrer el colegio entero para verificar las zonas más dañadas por la guerra. Y entre ese recorrido, estaban los dormitorios del profesorado y los premios anuales de todas las Casas. Y encontré esa alfombra debajo de la cama, en el dormitorio que Hogwarts le ofrece al profesor que de la cátedra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry levantó una ceja fruncida e incrédulo, preguntó -¿Snape guardaba esto debajo de su cama?

-¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo Potter?- gruñó el cuadro del difunto profesor de Pociones y de Defensa. -"Eso"- señaló con los ojos -no era mío, sino un recuerdito olvidado de Umbridge.

-Ah perdón, no sabía- se disculpó Harry. -¿Y por qué la conserva usted profesora McGonagall? Creí que Umbridge no le caía bien.- se agachó para recoger su mochila del suelo, pero cuando miró sus zapatos estos estaban muy limpios y relucientes, como recién lavados. Una alfombra bastante tenebrosa, pero eficaz. A su tía Petunia le habría encantado tener una de esas en el recibidor de visitas, sobre todo en temporada de lluvias.

-Detestaré a esa mujer toda mi vida, por eso lo quise quemar, descuartizar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- dijo Minerva separándose del escritorio para cruzarse de brazos -, pero al final elegí quedármela porque me gustó el hechizo que tiene y se me ocurrió ponerla ahí.

-Profesora McGonagall, míreme a los ojos y dígame la verdad- dijo Harry encogiendo un ojo y el otro alzó la ceja para mirarla con sospecha y ella así mismo hizo -la alfombra tenía un gato bonito o usted le puso esa cabeza de sapo.

-Tenía un gato muy lindo, no lo niego- admitió levantando un hombro -, pero le hice "un par" de arreglos y quedo… eh- dirigió sus ojos al objeto -mucho mejor para que todo aquel que cruce mi chimenea, se limpie los zapatos ahí antes de entrar a MI despacho. Soy la directora y tengo que sacar la cara por Hogwarts.

-Jajajajajaja…- Harry rio por fin -Oh profesora McGonagall, no sabe cuánto la había extrañado.- dijo el ex Gryffindor acercándose a su antigua profesora de transformación para regalarle un suave abrazo. Gesto que había aprendido con Hermione, la Sra. Weasley (aunque los de Molly eran de tipo constrictor). -Buenos días prof…- se separó para corregirse y dirigirle una sonrisa -Directora McGonagall.

La directora sonrió maternalmente y no lo soltó de las manos -Buenos días Harry y por favor tú ya no eres un estudiante de colegio, no profesora no directora, llámame Minerva.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, pero solo la llamaré así en privado, pero en público la llamaré como tal.

La directora con una sonrisa amable escudriñó con su vista al último de los Potters y sobreviviente de dos tragedias -Oh, pero… mira nada más muchacho, que grande y guapo te has vuelto. ¿Qué edad tienes ya, 20?

-Diecinueve prof… Minerva.

-Dios santo, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? Aún puedo recordarte cuando eras solo un bebé, te recuerdo todo delgadito y temeroso a tus once años, cuando te coloqué el Sombrero Seleccionador- dijo la directora recordando con tanto cariño a este niño, que un día a inicios de sus once años se sentó en una butaca frente a la vista curiosa de profesores y estudiantes de las cuatro diferentes Casas de Hogwarts para ser enviado a su Casa Gryffindor. Ahora estaba convertido en todo un hombre fortalecido y más con esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas heredados de su difunta madre -Donde sea que nos esté mirando, Liliam estaría orgullosa del muchachote que trajo al mundo y que ahora se ha convertido en todo un hombre.

Harry se puso un tanto serio, pero una sonrisilla tímida bailaba en sus labios -Oh por favor prof… Minerva, no diga eso.

Minerva, abrió sus ojos asombrada -¿Pero por qué? Si es verdad. O me vas a decir que ninguna chica te lo ha dicho.- El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza en negación -ni su novia la Srta. Weasley o quizás… su mejor amiga la Srta. Granger.

Harry levantó una mano intentando peinar su pelo alborotado sintiendo su cara quemar ante la mención de una de las dos -quizás… una vez Hermione dijo algo así… como que me había vuelto… algo "guapetón", pero nada más prof… Minerva- intentó minimizar el asunto, pero McGonagall pudo ver su rostro enrojecer al mencionar que Hermione le había dicho aquel comentario.

-Está bien Harry, vamos a dejarlo para después. Ahora quisiera saber, ¿Qué te trajo… o más bien que te hizo "caer" a mis pies?- dijo ella aún sonriente.

-Juro que no olvidaré esa alfombra del demonio la próxima vez, se lo aseguro. Pues bien, vengo de parte de Kingsley a quien usted le pidió un favor.

La sonrisa en la cara casi arrugada de la directora se congeló hasta que desapareció para preguntar sorprendida. -¿Con usted…?- sacudió su cabeza ya comprendiendo el significado de la presencia de Harry en su oficina, pero no pensaba que fuera él el indicado -que digo, ¿Usted conmigo?

-Sí, es más…- el joven Potter rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un pergamino algo magullado para entregárselo a la directora. -Me dijo que le entregara esto.

-Toma asiento Harry mientras yo veo esto, ¿sí?- dijo Minerva buscando su asiento principal que era el de la directora. Extrañada, quitó el sello de cera del ministerio y leyó el pergamino.

 **Ministerio de Magia**

 _Lunes, Octubre 25 de 1999_

 _Sra. Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora General_

 _Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts_

 _Estimada Directora McGonagall._

 _Le escribo para pedirle disculpas por no poder estar presente en la entrevista junto con mi seleccionado, debido a que en mi calidad de Ministro me he visto obligado no solo a hacerme del cargo de ese puesto muy importante en Nuestro Mundo Mágico sino también (y temporalmente) del Jefe de Aurores._

 _Y como tal, lamento mucho tener que negarle el pedido de un equipo de aurores para el evento de Halloween, por motivo a las bajas que hemos tenido por culpa de la segunda guerra ocurrida el año pasado no solo en los terrenos del prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería sino también en el ministerio entre ellos al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour. Los que pocos profesionales que tenemos: una pequeña parte hacen de nuevos maestros en la Academia de Aurores, y la otra gran parte (que tampoco es mucha) está en campo dedicados a la búsqueda y captura de los mortífagos que lograron huir en la batalla._

 _Por medio de la presente solicito su autorización como representante del Colegio Hogwarts para que permita al Sr. Harry James Potter Evans sea su ayudante para el pedido de seguridad por el evento que realizará esta semana en la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts._

 _Esperó su comprensión y deseo que no se vuelva a repetir tanta tragedia como la del año pasado en Hogwarts._

 _Felices Fiestas._

 _Kingsley Shackelbolt._

 _Ministro de Magia_

Antes de sentarse, Harry observó el despacho. No había cambiado nada, salvo algunos detalles añadidos por la profesora McGonagall como ese tapete tramposo que había tenido el "disgusto" de conocer. Pero eso sí, en una esquina del clásico mueble, aún conservaba la bombonera de cristal que perteneciera alguna vez al difunto director Dumbledore, sin embargo en su interior ya no estaban los caramelos de limón que el difunto director amaba tener sino otra clase de caramelo de diferente envoltura.

Curioso alargó la mano y agarró unos cuantos.

En la etiqueta de un caramelo rezaba " _Brandy_ ", en otro " _Amaretto_ ", en otro " _Whisky_ " y en un cuarto " _Cappuccino_ ". Escogió el de "Brandy" cerrando sus ojos al dejar que el maravilloso sabor se derritiera de a poco dentro de su boca, pero cuando este se reventó degustó un sabor espectacular mezcla de chocolate con licor. El siguiente tenía manjar, pero también con la añadidura del licor.

-Buenos días Harry.- Le dijo una voz profunda y cansada conocida en esa sala.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore- saludo Harry al enorme cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts, una vez que llegó al asiento de siempre frente al escritorio.

-¿Todo bien en la Academia?

-Hmm…- Harry movió la cabeza de un lado al otro -Sí y no a la vez. Por el lado del "Sí": no niego que es bastante agitado, regreso hecho polvo a mi departamento, pero de ahí… me parece excelente. Y por el "No": pues no me molesta que me saluden, o que se me acerquen a pedirme autógrafos o que incluso intenten besarme (como ya me ha ocurrido unas ya tres de ocasiones veces). Pero ya de ahí, si antes me molestaba que me vieran como un bichito raro o que se quedaran mirando mi cicatriz cuando entré a Hogwarts. Ahora me fastidia tanto ojo encima de mí, que murmuren tan solo poner mi pie en el ministerio, que me persigan a tal punto de ni siquiera poder ir a un baño en paz. Pienso que nunca me acostumbraré a la idea de ser esta especie de famoso, pero le aseguro que estoy buscando la mejor manera de solucionar mi situación.

El difunto director de Hogwarts, escuchó lo que dijo el joven Potter ya convertido en un adulto, pero de todo lo que dijo un detalle no se le escapó -¿Dijiste "departamento"?- el chico asintió -Pero creí que estarías viviendo en la Madriguera con los Weasley o… al menos en Grimmuld Place- Harry sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro confirmando su negación y probó el siguiente caramelo. -¿Y dónde estás?

-Estuve con los Weasley un tiempo, pero me sentía tan culpable por la muerte de Fred que no soporte estar ahí mucho más, sobre todo de Molly y George. Fui a Grimmuld Place, puedo decir que la Mansión Black me sirvió, para desgarrar todo el dolor que sentía como nunca lo había hecho desde que supe que pertenezco al mundo mágico. Pero cuando, por esas cosas extrañas que pasan en la vida, me di cuenta que estaba vivo; cuando entendí que necesitaba repararme, que necesitaba vivir, decidí que era el momento de avanzar y de buscar las cosas que quiero. Fue cuando sentí esa casa demasiado enorme para mí solo. Entonces, decidí adquirir un departamento muggle algo cerca de la Academia de Aurores que es donde me estoy preparando actualmente.- dijo el pelinegro ya no queriendo darle detalles de su vida, él ya no está vivo para manejarla a su antojo, quería manejarla él mismo. Sin embargo quería dejarle unas cosas claras a ese cuadro -viajo en bicicleta todos los días para no aparecerme mágicamente en el ministerio, así rebajo mi energía mágica para no ser detectado, ya bastante tengo con esta vida de famoso que no pedí.- dijo sintiendo lo fuerte del líquido del caramelo rellenado con Whisky, rodar por su garganta.

-Ah que bien. Y… cómo te va con la Srta. Weasley- volvió a preguntar curioso el difunto profesor observándolo con atención. Si no supiera que aquel viejo zorro ya había muerto, habría pensado que hasta su cuadro estaba queriendo leerle la mente, pero no sentía nada ni un rastro de obstrucción mental, más lo cierto era, que no era lo mismo un mago vivo para utilizar la legeremancia a su antojo que uno que ya no lo está.

-Pues nada, peleamos hace meses.

-En serio y ¿Puedo saber?

-Sí, puede. Y puedo asegurarle, que después de la guerra mágica nada fue ni ha sido lo mismo para mí y estoy muy seguro que para Ginny tampoco lo ha sido ni lo será tras la muerte de uno de sus hermanos. Sí volvimos, claro que volvimos, pero le juro que traté de llevar nuestra relación de la mejor manera. Durante un tiempo se puede decir que estuvimos "bien", pero poco a poco eso "también" fue cambiando, porque por un tiempo me invadió con preguntas sobre el viaje que usted me encomendó, al que fui solo con Ron y Hermione. Que por qué no la había llevado, porque no le había escrito, porque no le había enviado una nota, porque lleve a Hermione, porque Hermione se quedó conmigo y no se regresó con Ron para que "yo"- se señaló -, pudiera realizar esa misión con tranquilidad…- Harry se puso un par de dedos en la cien y negó con su cabeza -, En serio profesor Dumbledore, ¿Acaso creyó que me había ido de vacaciones? ¿Qué cosas cruzó por su mente como para no pensar en la gravedad de la situación de esos días? Por un tiempo, no nos hablamos. Y bueno…- cruzó un pie sobre el otro. -si salí de casa de sus padres, fue porque ya no me sentía agradado de estar ahí, pero vuelta fueron sus visitas a Grimmuld Place junto con Ron. Llegué a no soportarlas. No es que yo fuera un malagradecido, pero es que necesitaba y aun necesito repararme. ¿La razón? le echo la culpa a mi condición de "héroe" no solo porque no me deja en paz a mí, sino a ella también al punto de volverla insoportable tal es así que… hizo lo que tanto había temido y lo que tanto había tratado de evitar…: que me acusara de la muerte de Fred.

" _¡¿Dónde estabas tú cuando mi hermano era asesinado?! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo protegiste?! ¡¿Por qué no lo defendiste?! ¡…estabas ahí y no hiciste nada para evitar que lo mataran! ¡Si mi hermano murió FUE POR TU CULPA…!- Ginny abrió sus ojos cafeces como plato y se tapó la boca con las manos. -Harry…, dulzura… no quise, yo no quise_ ".

Harry se detuvo y puso un dedo en su boca mirando cara a cara a ese mago tan brillante, tan admirable, pero manipulador. Asintió sonriendo con decepción. -Yo comprendo su malestar, pero no se dio cuenta que con cada pregunta dicha, se juntaban las acusaciones de tanta gente que perdió seres queridos durante la batalla. No solo muertes, vi otras maneras de sufrimiento, como la del ataque de los dementores robando las almas de los hijos de muggles o de sus familiares…, pero sobre todo… de torturas provocadas por cruciatus. Puedo jurar… que jamás oí los gritos más desgarradores, desde un sótano en las que estuve encerrado, como los de mi mejor amiga al ser torturada por Bellatrix. Y entonces… no podía seguir más con Ginny. Ni podré.

La profesora McGonagall había terminado de leer la carta, pero se mantuvo callada escuchando la conversación entre el ex director del colegio y el ex Gryffindor. Ella sabía las decisiones equivocadas que el difunto Dumbledore había hecho con ese chico, siempre se lo dijo a su viejo amigo y terco como las cabras que a su hermano le gustaba, le advirtió de las consecuencias, pero él agarraba la escoba y volaba por cualquier sitio menos de hacerle caso. Escuchando esto último, sus labios inevitablemente se le torcieron hasta convertirse en una sonrisa y terminando por convencerse de que Harry era el indicado para esta misión.

Desapareció esa misteriosa sonrisa una vez que bajó el pergamino y carraspeó para llamar la atención del ojiverde

-Ahrrmm… señor Potter- los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry se encontraron con los de ella -¿Tienes idea de para qué o por qué estás aquí en Hogwarts otra vez?- cuestionó Minerva dejando la hoja descansar sobre el escritorio y volviendo a su modo seriedad.

-Sí. Kingsley me dijo algo que usted necesitaba de Aurores para la seguridad del colegio…,- dijo él y levantó una ceja aun no entendiendo el objetivo de la misión -pero no le comprendí muy bien, la verdad. Porque para "Seguridad del Colegio" me sonó como a "pedir un ejército", traer tanques, armamentos, aviones… y de ser posible toda la armada británica. Entonces… ¿Qué tal si me lo explica mejor con sus propias palabras? Yo por supuesto estaré dispuesto; claro, siempre y cuando esté realmente a mi alcance poder ayudarle en esto. Caso contrario, pues… no habrá pasado nada prof… Minerva.

Minerva asintió.

-Bien.- Arrimó su espalda al respaldar de su silla para acomodarse. Inhaló algo de aire y comenzó -Pues como bien sabes, el anteaño pasado, fue un año terrible para todos en el mundo mágico, pero no tan terrible a como lo que pasamos los profesores y sobretodo los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

…los mortífagos invadieron el colegio, se apoderaron del profesorado y por ende los estudiantes fueron los que pagaron los platos rotos de esos enfermos: los mortífagos separaron a los llamados "herederos de la sangre" o "sangres puras" de todas las Casas para reclutarlos y prepararlos para convertirlos en intentos de mortífagos. Los que no querían pertenecer a su organización "Tenebrosa", como en el caso del Sr. Longbottom, no solo eran considerados "traidores a la sangre" si no que buscaban la manera de obligarlos a ser uno de ellos, pero al no responder a favor de ellos eran castigados severamente. Y a los que consideraban, no ser "dignos" de llevar en su sangre el poder de la magia, como los "hijos de muggles", eran torturados de miles de maneras a tal punto de llegar a enloquecerlos o de matarlos."

Escuchando a la nueva directora relatar lo sucedido hace dos años, pensó en Hermione. No quería ni imaginar lo que su castaña amiga hubiera podido pasar o sufrir de no haber existido la misión de búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Si aquello fue traumático, esto habría sido peor.

-Pero la cosa no termina ahí, Harry.- continuó la directora con pesar -lo más terrible, fue que se apoderaron de la sala del Libro de Registro Mágico. Un lugar al que solo tiene acceso quien comande la dirección del colegio.- Harry volteó su vista hacia un cuadro en especial, pero su habitante en esa pintura había desaparecido. -Hum… es lógico, el Sr. Snape no era una mala persona, pero tampoco es que fuera un angelito, de haberlo sido jamás hubiera perdido a Liliam. Jugar a dos bandos nunca fue bueno.- Harry volvió su vista a la directora sorprendido ante lo que dijo -¿Qué? ¿Cree que no lo sabía?, ¡ja!- Minerva bufó con sarcasmos -, pero ya no tiene sentido hablar de eso, mis palabras hace tiempo que se las llevó el viento.- lo dijo dedicándosela al gran cuadro que estaba detrás de ella. El ex profesor Dumbledore solo miraba sus pies. Harry solo asintió haciendo una mueca en la que demostraba su total disgusto -no es difícil imaginar lo que aconteció.

-Sí, ese libro lleva los registros de todo mago y bruja perteneciente al mundo mágico, ya sea desde su nacimiento o desde que da señales mágicas- analizó Harry quitándose un momento los lentes sintiendo que le picaban los ojos. -y sí, no es difícil imaginar las cosas atroces que habrán sufrido algunos niños o adolescentes, sus padres o familiares tanto mágicos como no mágicos.- y volvió a colocarse los lentes para mirar a su exprofesora de transformaciones.

-Exactamente Harry. No pudieron llevárselo ni mucho menos arrancar ni una página por ser un libro muy antiguo, creado y hechizado hace cientos de años por los propios cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero es muy seguro que se encargaron que muchos chicos no volvieran a poner un pie en el colegio o que otros simplemente no pudieran conocerlo jamás.- la directora McGonagall hizo un movimiento de varita para hacer aparecer un vaso con agua. Bebió un poco y lo dejó a un lado para poder continuar -Entonces… resumiendo: Llegó usted, se armó la guerra, venció a Lord Voldemort y aunque sufrimos finalmente ganamos.

…el año pasado nos dedicamos a reconstruir Hogwarts, y sí. Lo logramos. No se ha recuperado el cien por ciento de su estructura, pero al menos la mayoría de ese porcentaje lo está. La parte estructural es una cosa Sr. Potter, pero la parte… mental, humana y sentimental es la que está afectada. Y me incluyo. Este año, a pesar de que sabíamos que no asistirían muchos estudiantes, decidimos abrir las puertas del colegio, pero tal como lo sospechábamos… no todos han regresado, el estudiantado es poco y los que lo han hecho…, lo han hecho aún con miedo. Sabemos que algunos se han ido a terminar sus estudios a Durmstrang en Rumania, a Beauxbatons en Francia, al Ilvermorny en Estados Unidos. O simplemente decidieron no volver, como en su caso y el del Sr. Weasley.

Minerva hizo una pausa para volver a beber.

-Ahora bien…, en donde entra la misión de los Aurores en este nuevo y reinaugurado ciclo escolar para Hogwarts, pues que realizaremos las festividades del Halloween. Su fin, reanimar a los estudiantes que aceptaron venir a pesar que aún están con ese miedo provocado por los mortífagos. Es como un modo de agradecerles que estén aquí apoyándonos a volver a darle vida. No solo a ellos sino a los profesores que lucharon con nosotros y sobrevivieron también. Tengo la idea misma de hacer cambios en la que los chicos intenten ser amigos sanamente entre las diferentes Casas. Es… como lo que uno de los padres muggles de uno de los chicos de este año me dijo, hacer de esta- McGonagall levantó una mano y la giró para decir -"una fiesta de integración"… ¿Me hago entender Harry?

El ojiverde asintió ya comprendiendo -Usted lo que quiere es resguardar al colegio para esos días.

La profesora chasqueó con sus dedos -¡Exacto! Eso quiero, Harry. Su trabajo consistirá en solo darle vigilancia al colegio durante la noche del sábado 30 y amanecer el 31 de octubre del domingo ¿Sí?

-Profesora. Es difícil pensar, que los mortífagos que huyeron de la guerra, les dieran por atacar un mismo sitio dos veces, y más volver hacerlo en Hogwarts sin un líder.

-Pero no imposible. Con el pensamiento maquiavélico que el Sr. Riddle tuvo en vida, no es para menos que alguno de sus granujas quiera cobrar venganza o quiera seguir sus pasos.- dijo frunciendo su ceño la directora de Hogwarts -Sr. Potter, lo peor que puede hacer un estudiante que se prepara en la Academia de Aurores, es pensar en "subestimar" a un enemigo ya sea a uno muy grande como a uno muy pequeño.

Harry abrió su boca y la cerró.

-Señor Potter, cree estar dispuesto para esta tarea, ya puede retirarse- terminó la directora. Juntó sus manos sobre su regazo esperando respuesta del joven que fue uno de sus mejores alumnos en su clase, el que fue su mejor buscador más joven de la snitch de su Casa Gryffindor y a quien vio con sus propios ojos salvar al mundo mágico.

-Solo dígame de una vez qué debo hacer.

-Usted ya lo dijo, "en caso de no poder cumplirlo, no pasará nada".

-Lo haré. Sí lo haré. Realmente puede contar conmigo.

-Está bien, te lo daré. Espero puedas tener un buen plan para esto.

Harry se levantó y caminó de un lado al otro dándole vueltas a su mente -si voy a necesitar de unos cuantos chicos- dijo pensando sus ideas en voz alta -veré cuales estarán dispuestos.

-Sobre todo responsables.- le añadió Minerva -Serán remunerados, se les brindará una habitación para que puedan descansar y en la mañana podrán desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Ya al medio día o para la cena del domingo podrán irse.

-Gracias profesora- Harry se detuvo detrás de su silla y dejó un brazo sobre el respaldar, mientras que la mano del otro se acarició la barbilla y continúo con lo que pensaba -voy a necesitar la colaboración de Hermione.

El directora levantó una ceja -¿Por qué de la Srta. Granger?

Harry soltó una exhalación (Minerva lo tomó como un suspiro disimulado) -Porque le debo la vida a mi compañera. Confieso que sí regresé con vida de la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore a Hogwarts hace dos años, fue por Hermione. Y… _honestamente-_ al ojiverde se le torcieron los labios en una sonrisa al recordar esa palabra favorita de su amiga -jamás podré negar que ella siempre es un "As" para los planes.

La directora McGonagall sacó su varita y a continuación le dio dos golpecitos al estrado encima del escritorio y de ella apareció un pergamino el cual con otro leve movimiento salió volando hacia las manos del pelinegro ex Gryffindor. Harry curioso, lo atrapó en el aire y al abrirlo, encontró un horario que decía: "Horario de clases de la Primer Premio Anual, Srta. Hermione Granger."

-Pero si es el horario de Hermione.

-Una copia Harry.

-Ha prescindido de algunas materias, como de encantamientos, transformaciones e… ¿Historia de la magia? Hermione amaba esa materia.

-En transformaciones le dije que ya no era necesario que las siguiera, pero le ofrecí la de principio de las Leyes Mágicas en su lugar. Sé que le servirá muchísimo.

-Pero me causa curiosidad otra cosa- dijo el ojiverde volviendo a sentarse -: ¿Por qué Hermione tomó la clase Estudios Muggles siendo ella de procedencia muggle?

-Lo mismo le pregunté y ella me respondió que quería saber lo que les enseñarían esta vez a los sangres puras. No se lo cuestioné, porque la Srta. Granger a veces puede ser muy compleja con sus ideas, pero seguramente debe tener algo para poder hacer un cambio en el mundo mágico. Tengo la esperanza que será alguien grande en un futuro y ruego estar viva aún para ver lo que hará.

-Tiene reuniones con todos los prefectos de las Casas los días lunes a las ocho y media después del desayuno y viernes al final de las clases de la tarde. Miércoles y viernes se encarga de un grupo… ¿Y Malfoy se encarga de otros los martes y jueves?- cuestionó mirando a McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

-El Wizengamot lo sentenciaba a Azkaban por 10 años, pero participé como testigo a favor del Sr. Malfoy y pedí que su condena fuera en Hogwarts, porque la mayoría de sus actos fueron en el colegio. Si el Sr. Malfoy está de Premio Anual de su casa Slytherin no es porque lo merezca si no como un castigo, porque tiene que obedecer a lo que yo le pida. Entonces, de cinco o diez años en Azkaban a Uno solo en Hogwarts más trabajos comunitarios en la Academia de Aurores para cuando salga del colegio, es mucha la diferencia ¿No crees? O al menos si es que quiere su libertad.

El pelinegro asintió, pero no pudo evitar encoger su mirada y preguntar con un murmullo -¿Pero no comparten torre o dormitorios los premios anuales?

-No. Los dormitorios de los premios anuales están ubicados en sus respectivas Casas, solo que más alejados de sus demás compañeros.- McGonagall lo miró con sospecha -¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Hum… por nada- resopló Harry quitando los ojos de su maestra de transformación -solo no quiero que vuelva a insultarla o que se le ocurra lastimarla.

-No creo que vuelva a ocurrir, a como estoy viendo las cosas con mis propios ojos; se puede decir que comienzan a llevarse bien, pues al Sr. Malfoy no le queda de otra que aprender a convivir y respetar a otros compañeros. De su grupito no ha quedado ninguno: la señorita Parkinson, el joven Nott y el joven Zabinni, huyeron del país; El joven Goyle supe que trabaja como cobrador en el bus Matutino en el horario de la mañana y suele trabajar otros días en el Noctámbulo durante las noches. Y del señor Crabble…

-Muerto- declaró Harry recordando la horrible muerte de uno de los guardaespaldas de Draco.

-Es verdad.- Minerva asintió frunciendo toda su cara de solo recordarlo -Lo encontramos… terriblemente chamuscado e irreconocible en la Sala Común de Slytherins.- Harry abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? Por Dios, eso es imposible.- tragó saliva -Mis amigos y yo lo vimos morir quemado en la Sala de los Menesteres.- Minerva sonrió con amargura.

-La Sala de los Menesteres o de Multiusos, tiene la capacidad de que si un estudiante o profesor muere dentro de ella, la sala lo escupe haciéndolo aparecer en la Casa a la que perteneció. Y de tratarse de una criatura, lo escupe haciéndolo aparecer en el vestíbulo (si es una mascota) o a las puertas de fuera del colegio (de tratarse de una mágica de afuera). Junto con una etiqueta de quien es y a donde pertenece. Menos mal en la Casa de los Slytherin no había quedado ninguno del alumnado.

-Oh, no lo sabía- dijo Harry regresando su vista al escritorio -. Por ahora estoy viendo que… en la Academia comienzo clase a las ocho en punto todos los días. No, definitivamente no, muy lejos y esto tiene que moverse ya… A más tardar desde mañana para que reúna a los prefectos.- decía Harry maquinando en su mente mientras comparaba el horario de su amiga con el suyo -solo podríamos coincidir en las mañanas, durante el almuerzo y luego en la tarde después de clases. Pero… no sé cómo haré para estar en todos esos horarios vacíos.

-Yo haré eso.

-Mientras yo hablaré con algunos de mis compañeros a ver quién quiere ganarse unas monedas extra.

Harry se levantó recogiendo su mochila y caminó hacia la chimenea del despacho, pero agarrando un poco de polvos flu, se volteó a mirar a su antigua maestra de transformaciones. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero le parecía increíble que su instinto le indicara que no confíe en ese cuadro del difunto profesor Dumbledore. Snape posiblemente se iría a su antiguo despacho de pociones o al de Defensa o quizás a su casa, pero el de Dumbledore ¿A dónde iba?

-¿Sí Harry?

-No que… cualquier imprevisto le haré saber, profesora.

-Muy bien.- y el último de los Potters se fue.

La directora recogió el pergamino enviado por Kingsley y se acercó a la luz del sol que atravesaba por una de sus ventanas.

No negaba que le encantaba que Harry, quien venciera al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, fuera quien le ayudara con este sencillo, pero no menospreciable trabajito pedido al nuevo ministro de magia. Pero suponía que era demasiado para ese chico. Sabía los desafíos que había tenido que pasar casi obligado por las maquinaciones de Dumbledore, más para salir vivo que para salvar al mundo mágico. Pero ya estaba hecho. Él había tenido razón en que el trabajo no era tan serio (o eso esperaba). De todos modos nunca estaba de más una ojeada a su colegio y más a tan solo un año después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Y esa postdata…

" _Pd.: Pruébalo. Me interesa darle la oportunidad de que sea el nuevo Jefe de Aurores algún día."_

…la hizo pensarlo mejor.

¡FLUFFF!

La chimenea volvía a iluminarse de verde al encenderse y aunque fue solo un instante, el sonido la hizo voltear a ver quién ingresaba, pero lo que vio fue un avioncito de papel volar hasta ella: era un memorándum del ministerio.

Lo agarró y lo desdobló.

" _Directora McGonagall, me gustaría trabajar con la mayor discreción posible, de preferencia que nadie sepa que estaré en Hogwarts ni siquiera los cuadros de éste en especial del cuadro que tiene detrás de su silla. Atte. HPE."_

Martes, 26/oct. 12h30

" _Quiero hablar contigo, te espero cerca del lago negro en el mismo árbol de siempre. R._ "

Una muchacha corría hacia el lugar que decía la nota. Se detuvo por un instante y se puso una mano sobre las cejas para proteger su visión del sol que asomaba al medio día. Y allí, exactamente como le dijo, un chico muy se asomaba detrás de su árbol favorito frente al lago negro, en el que siempre se sentaba para estudiar o simplemente leer algún libro.

-Hola- saludó la chica con una sonrisa simpática y algo agitada por la carrera al lugar de encuentro. Se empinaba para darle un beso en los labios al chico, pero todo lo que sintió fue algo de piel lisa. Cuando abrió sus ojos mieles, sintió algo quebrarse en su pecho al descubrir que lo que sus labios habían tocado, era una mejilla.

-Ah sí, hola- le respondió este mirando a su derecha y contando mentalmente a los estudiantes que estaban por ahí, luego la miró con una sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando y en silencio. -¿Y bien?- preguntó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y bien… qué?- respondió ella nerviosa por la pregunta.

-¿Ya lo pensaste? Me dijiste que lo ibas a pensar, ¿cierto? O no fue así.

La chica parpadeó unas dos o tres veces y levantó una mano para poner un chorrito de su cabello tras su oreja derecha, con algo de timidez le respondió -Sis… sí. Claro.

-¿Y?

-Es que… es que… no tan fácil para mí.

-¿Y crees que para mí lo es?

-No, pero…

-¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Si te quiero, pero… es que… e-es tan difícil.

-¿Difícil? Yo no le veo lo difícil. Harry y Ginny lo hacen, y ellos no le ven lo difícil. Lo hacen hace tiempo y les ha ido bien. ¿En cambio tú y yo? Si me quieres no entiendo porque no te dejas fluir. Yo necesito hacerlo contigo ¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos?

Ella miró a los lados por si alguien los estuviera viendo o escuchando lo que conversaban, mientras pensaba que la vida íntima de su mejor amigo no le incumbía y que tampoco tenía porque contarle esas cosas. Restregó sus manos cerca del vientre, tragándose esas palabras con su saliva y carraspeó.

-Hmm… está bien.- tomó aire y lo exhaló para decir -Qué te parece… es-este fin de semana.

Él abrió sus ojos como plato -¿Este fin de semana? ¿Estás loca? Por el Halloween estaré metido en el trabajo los dos días seguidos. El callejón Diagon, se vuelve una locura en esos días. Tú lo viste el año pasado.

-Pero… irás conmigo al baile. ¿Cierto?

-No. No quiero ir a ese estúpido baile Herms…

-Ron, modérate.- dijo ella con seriedad, pero despacio. -sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

-Antes era tú mejor amigo, ahora… somos pareja y yo te llamo como yo quiera. ¿Sí? A mí nadie tiene que decirme cómo tratar a mi chica. Nadie tiene que importarle…

La muchacha, de largos cabellos castaños y rizados, inhaló aire para que le pase el pequeño malestar que sentía en su cabeza, preparándose para una nueva discusión con el muchacho pelirrojo de diecinueve años (aproximadamente), ubicado frente a ella. Y todo por el simple hecho de no agradarle que la llamara así, que le pusieran apodos, sobrenombres, que su nombre de muy origen muggle no lo pronunciaran bien o que lo distorsionaran; en serio, la pudría de ira. Pero si el chico que le gustaba y más en el caso de uno de sus amigos iba a ponerle sobrenombres, por lo menos que fuera algo bonito y no "Herms" que por más que intentara acostumbrarse a la idea, no dejaba de sonarle como a… "germen". En serio que lo detestaba, pero para el muchacho ya convertido en un hombre, que se supone era su pareja, era como si no lo entendiera.

Ambos, pelirrojo y castaña, se encontraban cerca de la orilla del lago negro que lindaba con el colegio mágico y eran observados a lo lejos, por un par de ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas y su dueño, no era precisamente de la directora de Hogwarts.

-¡Y bueno ya estuvo!- levantó un poco la voz Ron -Y no me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Se supone que eres mi novio y porque me debes algunos bailes. En la boda de Bill con Fleur ni siquiera me invitaste.

-Porque bailabas con tu novio Krum.

-Mi "ex" novio querrás decir y aunque ya no teníamos nada, se comportó como un caballero conmigo a diferencia de ti que siendo ahora "mi" novio, no eres capaz de ser tú quien me invite a ni un solo baile del colegio de cuando eras mi compañero.- el abrió la boca para objetar, pero Hermione no se lo permitió -y no me digas que "no es así" cuando para la fiesta de Slugorn en sexto año, me dijiste que no por culpa de tus enojos y caprichos. Y ahora, por tercera ocasión, te estoy invitando para ir juntos a una fiesta y me vuelves a repetir que "no".

Ron torció su mandíbula de un lado al otro, haciendo rechillar sus dientes buscando una respuesta en su defensa, pero odiaba tener que darle la razón. Sus orejas enrojecieron y no tuvo más remedio que admitir el problema, "su" problema.

-Pero… es que… Yo no sé bailar. Y sigo sin entender, porque el entusiasmo por esa fiesta

-Porque es una fiesta de disfraces y nunca en mi vida en ido a una de esas- Hermione sopló enviando uno de sus rizados mechones a la frente o coronilla -además porque… pues que me parece… me parece… un momento romántico, interesante y bon… bonito y… adecuado ya que todos estarán enmascarados y nadie sospechará nada.

-La verdad que no lo sé… sabes que nunca me han gustado las fiestas. De ninguna clase. Pero yo…- Ron echó un ojo alrededor del lado derecho donde había poco alumnado y miró hacia arriba donde la copa del árbol lo tapaba, pero que en esa dirección deberían estar las ventanas del despacho del Jefe de Gryffindor y los ventanales de la Sala Común de su ex Casa, aun así se movió un poco incómodo porque sentía que los observaban, pero no sabía por dónde -es que yo… no tengo disfraz.- masculló arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y volviendo a mirar a la castaña.

-Yo puedo conseguirte uno bonito si quieres.

-No, no y no. Mejor lo elijo yo, no vaya a ser que me pase como en el cuarto año.- declaró y volvió a mirar a la castaña -¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-Habrá juegos artificiales a la media noche, podríamos escabullirnos e ir a… a… mi dormitorio de premio anual.

-Ya.- asintió el pelirrojo -¿Y será que esta vez… sí cumplirás con tu palabra? No vaya a ser que salgas corriendo como la semana pasada- se quejó con su rostro enrojecido de solo recordarlo.

-¿Tot-todavía… estás molesto por eso?- dijo ella tragando saliva, volviéndose a pasar otro chorrito castaño tras la otra oreja.

-¡¿Y COMO NO ESTARLO?! ¡SI ME DEJASTE MEDIO DESNUDO Y CON LOS PANTALONES ABAJO!- Vociferó molesto.

Hermione avergonzada dio un respingo hacia atrás y volteó a su izquierda. No había muchos estudiantes debido a que era la plena hora del almuerzo, pero unos cuantos de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades y casas habían volteado hacia ellos. Si Ron estaba colorado como su pelo de coraje, ella juraba que su propia cara estaba del mismo color, pero de la vergüenza.

-No puedo creerlo, solo te faltó publicarlo en "Corazón de bruja"- gruñó Hermione muy enojada. Su título de premio anual, no lo ganó de a gratis. -Baja el tono de tu voz, nadie tiene porqué enterarse de nuestras intimidades.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorita Granger!

Ambos voltearon al verse interrumpidos por una niña de primer año que se les acercaba corriendo llamando a la castaña, pero Ron, al enfocar el color del uniforme de la pequeña, la regañó:

-¡¿Qué quieres pequeña serpiente apestosa?!- la pequeña a casi llegar se frenó dando un salto hacia atrás tropezando con una piedra. Hermione quiso alcanzarla, pero fue tarde: ya la niña había caído de nalgas -¡¿No ves que está ocupada?!

-RON

-¿Qué?

-CALLATE- saltó Hermione severamente mientras ayudaba a la niña Sly a levantarse.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?!

-¡Porque Soy la Primer Premio Anual y a mí me respetas! ¡Carajo! ¡Y te recuerdo que estás en Hogwarts, no en… Hogsmeade (mintió)! ¿CAPTAS?- exclamó ya colmada la castaña.

El pelirrojo reaccionó mirando alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de esa verdad.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?

-No…- dijo la pequeña Sly, frunciendo su carita -oh quizás un poquito.

-Espero no sea nada grave, pero dime. ¿Me buscabas por algo?

-La profesora McGonagall quiere que vaya a su despacho de Jefa de Gryffindor…

La castaña premio anual, frunció su ceño extrañada -¿Al despacho de Jefa?

-Ya está, ya dejaste tu mensaje…- interrumpió Ron haciendo gestos con una mano. -vete serpiente.

-¿Será posible? No podías quedarte callado mucho tiempo, ¿No?- regañó ahora Hermione a Ron. -¿Qué tal si te vas? ¿Ah?

-Está bien, nos vemos después.- por fin dio media vuelta.

-RON- volvió a llamar Hermione, pero él no se volteó y continúo caminando adentrándose hacia el bosque, pero no lo hizo mucho por miedo a toparse con las acromántulas. Pasados unos tres árboles se ocultó detrás del tronco más grueso y desapareció.

-¡Ih! ¿Cómo lo hizo?- dijo una vocecita sorprendida. Hermione se había olvidado que la pequeña Sly de primer año aún estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dices pequeña?- preguntó la castaña con cautela, dándole un empujoncito para que comenzara a caminar, pero la pequeña no quitó la vista de ahí.

-Porque es imposible. _Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse de Hogwarts._ Me lo dijo mi hermana mayor Tracy Davis- recitó la niña una ley que ya la castaña la sabía.

-Lamentablemente pequeña, no todo es lo que parece. Y ahoraaaa…- canturreó la castaña, agarrando a la niña de los bordes de sus hombros y la obligó a dar la media vuelta y sin soltarla la obligó a caminar -¿Qué es eso que la profesora pidió que fuera al despacho de la Jefa de mi Casa? ¿No será que oíste mal y dijo "despacho del director"?

-No.- negó con su cabeza -Tuve que ir a la dirección a darle un pergamino del profesor Slugorn, y ella me dijo que la llamara a usted.- decía cuando caminaban hacia el castillo. De pronto se puso una mano en la frente -¡OH, CIERTO! ¡Tengo mi clase de vuelo y hoy voy a odiar esa escoba!- dijo todavía sobándose el trasero, se volteó hacia la premio anual -disculpe señorita…

-Sí, yo entiendo. Pero llegarás bien porque estamos en la hora del almuerzo.

-Lo sé, es que si voy a comer primero… voy a vomitar. Las escobas me dan mareo.

-Oh bueno, entonces. Puedes dejarme, yo iré sola.

-Gracias- la niña hizo un reverencia femenina con su capa a falta de falda (muy típico de las Slytherins de educada estirpe), pues este nuevo año las chicas del primer año para su clase de vuelo, se les pedía pantalón. Daba otro par de pasos y por segunda vez se dio un nuevo manotón en la frente, para voltearse y decir -¡Ah, lo olvidaba! La clave es: Pumpkin Pie (pastel de calabaza).

Ambas se hicieron de la mano para despedirse e irse por distintos caminos.

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su encuentro con la directora McGonagall, hizo memoria de como se había metido en esa extraña y conflictiva relación con el último de los hermanos varones de los pelirrojos Weasley:

 **FB.:** " _La guerra terminó, lloraron y enterraron a familiares y amigos caídos en la batalla ocurrida en Hogwarts, un día del mes de Mayo, del año 1998, es decir, del año pasado. No sabiendo a donde ir siguió a su mejor amigo Harry, ahora considerado un "héroe" por haber vencido a Lord Voldemort._

 _Acompañó en el dolor a los Weasley por la pérdida de Fred, hermano gemelo de George y también de Ron, su mejor amigo y pareja. Pero los Weasley comenzaban a tener conflictos y ella sintió sentirse de más allí, porque aquello ya era un asunto familiar y como familia tenían que resolver sus problemas. Así que planeó su huida a los cinco días. Agarró la pata de una silla rota de los restos que habían quedado de la fiesta de Bill mientras limpiaban el campo de la Madriguera y la hechizó convirtiéndola en un traslador para que funcionara a eso de la media noche, pues en Australia serían cerca de las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Se escabullía del dormitorio que compartía con Ginny, mientras todos dormían, pero al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, se topó con Luna, quien también había ido con ellos y tampoco había podido dormir. Le explicó en breve que iría a buscar a sus padres en Australia. Luna aceptó dejarla ir, con la condición que la llevara, pues también coincidía sentirse estar de más ahí. Así sucedió, pero cuando estaban por llegar a donde había escondido el traslador, Harry también se les unía en la huida. Y así fue como… de alguna manera, contenta y agradecida, los tres se fueron a Australia._

 _Pasó bastante tiempo con sus padres después de devolverles sus recuerdos como Grangers: lloraron, la regañaron, tuvieron sus días de resentimientos y sin habla, pero poco a poco todo fue relajándose. Un aproximado de siete u ocho meses, decidieron regresar a Reino Unido. Luna lo hizo tres meses antes para estar presente en el juicio de su padre y que al final fue liberado de los cargos que lo acusaban. El ministerio le otorgó una medalla y una muy buena suma de galeones por su participación en la caída de Voldemort. Y les regaló la mitad a sus padres que al cambiarla a la moneda muggle, adquirieron un edificio de dos pisos cercano a casa, convirtiéndolo en una clínica dental especializada: en la planta baja, funcionaba una tienda de venta de artículos médicos y dentales; y en el primer piso, funcionaba su consultoría y laboratorio._

 _Un día Harry le escribió para reunirse en el "Caldero Chorreante". Ella acudió a encontrarse con Harry, pero no estaba solo, Ginny lo acompañaba agarrada de la mano. Hermione no había estado en contra que Harry volviera con ella y tampoco jamás se había entrometido en la vida privada de su mejor amigo, pero ese día no le agradó mucho la presencia de la única mujercita de los Weasley, puesto que… no sabía con exactitud, pero Ginny no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de sospecha, acusatorias o celosas. Sí logró soportarla, fue por Harry._

 _Ese mismo día fueron a visitar "_ Sortilegios Weasley _" y allí estaban George y Ron. George, le ofreció un mini empleo temporal en las que su función sería llevarle la contabilidad, organización de los productos que vendía, inventario y cuentas, etc. Ella no dijo "No" por la situación especial de George al perder a su gemelo y porque a fin de cuentas le iba a pagar. Un mes después, estaba con Ron clasificando y organizando unas cajas que se encontraban en una bodega ático del local. De pronto a Ron se le había caído una caja con frascos pequeños de vidrio y cuando se acercó pensando si se había lastimado lo encontró arrodillado y llorando, sintiéndose menos porque jamás sería como Fred._

 _Se arrodilló junto a él no sin antes sacar su varita y reparar los frascos para evitar cortarse. Trató de consolarlo abrazándolo, dejándolo llorar en su hombro lo que necesitara, pero entonces Ron levantó su cabeza y entre las lágrimas la volvió a besar como ocurriera en la sala de los menesteres. Y ella le había correspondido."_ **FFB.**

Ha pasado el tiempo y la verdad, algo se había ido esfumando poco a poco. Ya no se sentía bien con él. Siempre había algo…, detalles pequeños, mínimos pretextos que a él no le gustaban de ella. Está bien, aceptaba porque sabía que no era perfecta como años atrás la acusaba cuando fue su compañero de colegio, pero él…- negó con su cabeza -es como si se hubiera vuelto, un adulto egoísta y amargado. A fin de cuentas ella también tenía sus traumas.

Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la conociera y le dijera, o le hiciera ver lo que está mal y lo bueno también. Necesitaba… abrirse. Podría acudir a Luna, el viaje a Australia les había servido a ambas para conocerse mejor y hacerse amigas. Quizás acuda a ella después de ir con McGonagall.

De su otro amigo, al que la guerra lo convirtió en "un héroe". Lo comprendía sí y él también a ella, se escribían sí, pero poco. El contacto que antes tenían ya no era el mismo. Ambos habían decidido tomar algo de distancia a la par debido todo lo vivido durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Necesitaban espacio y tiempo para auto repararse.

Pero no podía negarlo, lo extrañaba tanto.

-¡Hey, niña fíjate!- exclamó de repente una voz educada, pero fúnebre por ahí.

Hermione sintió que atravesaba una cortina de aire frío y que la hizo estremecerse hasta arroparse en sus propios brazos. Parpadeó al darse cuenta que estaba en medio de un pasillo que no reconoció por un instante y volteó para encontrarse con el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Ah, Sir Nicholas. Discúlpeme, ¿Lo lastimé?

-¿Qué si me lastimaste? Jajajaja… muy buena broma, pero no. Me causa cosquillas atravesar a la gente…- abrió sus ojos como plato -o que ellos me atraviesen a mí jajajajaja.

-Y a mí… frío.- rio sarcástica la castaña -Lo siento, es que estaba distraída.

-Ya lo noté, mademoiselle Granger.

-Ahm, Sir Nick. Madama McGonagall me citó en el despacho del Jefe de Gryffindor. Pero no sé… creo que me perdí.

-Ay ma fille, tienes tu cabeza en su lugar, pero ¿Dónde está tu mente? La tienes justo a tu izquierda.- la castaña giró su cabeza y dio un respingo al ver las escaleras que daban al despacho del Jefe de casa. Estaba en lo cierto, ya había llegado.

-Oh… lamento mucho la molestia, Sir Nicholas. Merci.

-De rien mademoiselle Granger.- dijo Nick jalando su cabeza con una reverencia -si me permite iré con la Dama Blanca, y espero no pierda su cabeza la próxima vez… jajajaja.

El fantasma desapareció y Hermione subió por las escaleras.

Todavía se le hacía extraño que McGonagall la citara allí puesto que ya no solo se encargaba de dirigir el colegio, si no que le tocaba hacerse cargo también del puesto de Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor a falta de alguien adecuado para ocuparlo. Según le había dicho en una conversación, había querido elegir a Hagrid como nuevo Jefe de su casa, pero… no lo consideraba, lo suficientemente responsable de manejar a todos los jóvenes que pertenezcan a la casa. Así que no le había quedado más remedio que hacerse cargo de los dos puestos ella misma, pero ambos cargos los manejaba desde su despacho en la dirección, porque ya era demasiado vieja como para moverse de una oficina a otra.

Al llegar dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta diciendo -Directora McGonagall, usted me mandó a llamar ¿Puedo entrar?

-Siga adelante. Señorita Granger- dijo la voz de la profesora dentro.

La castaña presionó el seguro de la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Recordó que la niña Davis de Slytherin le había dado una clave, eso también se le hacía sospechoso puesto que años atrás McGonagall nunca hechizaba su ex puerta de Jefa para atender a un estudiante y por lo general siempre la dejaba entreabierta. -" _Hmm… algo no anda bien aquí_ "- pensó, pero si no lo hacía pronto no descubriría lo que pasaba ahí dentro. La guerra le había enseñado algo más que ser precavida y con tantas sospechas, no dudó en sacar su varita manteniéndola escondida. Rogaba a los cielos porque no fuera nada de qué preocuparse. -Pumkin… pie- pronunció y sonó un chasquido en la puerta. Apretó el seguro de la puerta y la empujó de golpe estrellándose esta contra la pared de detrás.

Ella levantó la varita apuntándole al hombre que se encontraba ahí.

-¡¿Quién es usted y donde está profesora McGonagall?!- El tipo se volteó lentamente.

De espaldas y de pie cerca de una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba un hombre alto, blanco, contextura algo gruesa, de cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, pero que al voltearse unos hermosos ojos protegidos por unos lentes de marcos redondos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas idénticas a las de su mejor amigo de colegio, se encontraron con los de ella. Era conocido por muchos como "El niño que Sobrevivió", pero ella lo había conocido en un tren como su mejor amigo, Harry.

Se apuntaba a sí mismo al cuello, justo en su manzana de Adán y le dijo -Buenas tardes señorita Granger- sonó la voz de McGonagall en su boca. Se quitó la varita de la garganta y su voz natural jamás sonó tan varonil como ese tarde. –jajaja… ¿Qué Hermione Granger? ¿No piensas saludar a tu viejo mejor amigo, el Gran Harry Potter?- y fue la sonrisa de ese muchacho convertido en hombre que la hizo reaccionar.

En la boca de ella se formó una O que la cubrió con sus dos manos dejando caer su varita de nervio de dragón. Sacudió su cabeza sin creer lo que veía para salir del shock, se quitó las manos de su boca.

-Harry- dijo con suavidad y sonriendo ampliamente salió disparada a abalanzarse a los brazos de ese Potter. -¡Harry! HARRY… OH HARRY…- y él la recibió más gustoso que atrapar una snitch, cruzando sus brazos por la cintura y la levantó del suelo sin dudar.

-HERMIONEEEE… JAJAJAJA…- reía y reía Harry por ese recibimiento tan efusivo que su amiga le daba.

Ambos reían juntos de volver a verse así, era un sentimiento tal como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. La castaña pataleaba de lo contenta abrazada al cuello y hombros de su mejor amigo y ex compañero de colegio y de aventuras. Y el pelinegro simplemente no la soltó hasta que ella fue dejando de patalear, pero cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que temblaba y sollozaba.

El ojiverde suspiró con pesar.

-Por primera vez Hermione, no te entiendo… ¿Por qué sigues con él si te hace daño?

-Non-no… s-es… eso. No es por eso… yo… ¡sniff! Sos-s solo… es-estoy… contenta de volver a verte Harry…

Harry elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa -Yo también estoy muy contento de volver a verte Hermione, pero a mí ya no puedes engañarme. Conozco tanto el sonido de tu llanto… que ya sé cuándo lo haces de felicidad y cuando de tristeza- le dijo con voz suave, profunda y seria. -y además los vi discutiendo… otra vez.- Ella de oír eso no respondió sino que rompió en llanto aun abrazada a él. No la soltó, sabía que ella no quería, así que pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas y como a toda princesa de cuento, la levantó. Caminó con ella a la silla más cercana a la puerta y se sentó allí, dejándola a ella en su regazo. La dejó llorar todo lo que quisiera -¿Me quieres contar?- le susurró en un oído.

-Soy yo… la que no entiende… q-que pasó… que nos pasó. Al… principio… estuvo bien, ¡sniff! …estuvo bien…, comenzábamos bien… o eso fue lo que creí, pero ha pasado el tiempo y se está volviendo todo un completo pesado… sniff…- le contó cómo comenzó su relación con Ron, como fue evolucionando hasta ir poco a poco afectando sus nervios. Pero todo fue, cuando le mostró la insignia con el nombramiento de Primer Premio Anual con la decisión de regresar a Hogwarts, que él reventó y se pelearon. Las primeras semanas del mes de septiembre estuvo todo tranquilo en el colegio -No nos hablamos por más de un mes, pero…- sollozó ella levantando por fin su cara del hombro de su mejor amigo -para el día de mi cumpleaños, que cayó un fin de semana también. Hizo algo bonito…- inspiró un par de veces por la nariz -me envió una nota con Ginny, diciendo que me asomara por la ventana de la Sala Común y entonces…- Hermione sonrió con sinceridad -estaba sentado cerca de uno de los árboles a orillas del lago negro sobre la punta de un mantel grande que decía "perdóname" y una cesta en la punta contraria para que el mantel no saliera volando.- Harry asintió sonriendo levemente, pero sintió amarga su saliva al tragarla.

-¿Y?- preguntó suavemente.

-Pues la pasamos bonito, yo le conversaba de Hogwarts de cómo me iba y él también de cómo le iba con George.

-Hmm…- asintió el ojiverde –Ya.

-Pues había traído pollo horneado con papas fritas, jugo de calabaza, unos cuantos sándwiches…- la castaña frunció su ceño, sabía que había algo más y chasqueó los dedos al recordar ese detalle con una bonita sonrisa adornada en su rostro -un cupcake con merengue de chantillí con miel de moras y adornado con una velita en lugar de la cereza.- El ojiverde anotó eso mentalmente "Miel de moras". Ella continuó -y entonces, acepte volver con él. Comenzó a tocarme un poquito…- recordó ella cuando la acostó en el césped bajo a la sombra del mismo árbol en el que habían tenido el picnic frente al lago. –por alguna razón, me sentí extraña, pero no quería parar… entonces apareció Hagrid acompañado de un animal negro con una pata lastimada, parecido a un caballo con alas de murciélago. Me recordaba a los caballos de los libros de vampiros.

Harry sonrió con tristeza -esos son los Therstrals. Son bestias mágicas que solo los puedes ver tras haber presenciado con tus propios ojos una muerte.

-Oh…- Entonces Hermione alargó su mano para colocarla en una de las mejillas de Harry. -Y por cierto, me regalaste una "Vuela Pluma" de un lindo su color rosado. Gracias Harry.- y se congeló al verla acercar sus labios a depositar un besito en la otra mejilla.

-Ded-de na… da. Cof… cof…- viró la cara y tosió un poco para disimular que sentía su cara quemar. Había olvidado el regalo de cumpleaños que le envió a su amiga. -pero… no me cambies de tema.

-Jajajaja… te pusiste rojo- le dijo riendo cantarinamente. Harry también sonrió, pero encantado de verla reír.

-Es el cambio del clima otoñal.

-Si claro

-Pero…- Harry mirándola fijamente, movió su cabeza negativamente. –Si se reconciliaron, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto en la que estás? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Hermione dejó de sonreír y bajó su mirada a acariciar la insignia de la Academia de Aurores.

-A pesar que he leído cientos de libros… con contenido "erótico" o que se hace mención del tema, querer llevarlo a la realidad… es… es… otra cosa.- el ojiverde puso su dedo índice bajo el mentón de su amiga y se lo levantó con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera de una vez lo que sospechaba. Ella, ruborizada le confesó con timidez y casi sin voz -Quiere sexo conmigo.

Hubo un silencio compartido -¿Y… lo hicieron? Es decir…- habló Harry y se alivió cuando ella negó con su cabeza.

-No… Más bien, me asusté y salí corriendo dejándolo medio desnudo. Es-es decir sin la camiseta, los calzoncillos aún puestos, pero con los pantalones en sus… pantorrillas.

-jaja… jajaja…- comenzó a reírse Harry, aunque no debería. -Jajajajajajajaja…

-No te rías, que hasta yo entiendo que eso no debió ser gracioso.- dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable, pero ver reír a Harry la hizo aligerar esa culpa.

-Ay Dios, como no reírme. Claro que eso es vergonzoso, pero él se lo merecía… y lo sabes- le dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimillas escapadas de la risa debajo de sus lentes. -Pero ya… hablando serio. Ron se lo merecía, Hermione, pero es alguien que no acepta perder así no más.- y frunció ceño al caer en cuenta de algo. -No me gusta que Ron esté jugando con ese encendedor. Muy mal que Dumbledore le heredara esa cosa.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, Harry.- se quejó la castaña. -y se lo he dicho, pero es un necio. Está bien que me visite, no niego que me agrada, pero es muy peligroso que ande con eso en el bolsillo. Además que me pone en riesgo por mi título de Premio Anual.

-¿Cuántas visitas te ha hecho Ron?

-Dos al colegio o tres con esta. Ya una niña de Slytherin lo vio desaparecerse del bosque prohibido desde el colegio… y la semana pasada, acepté ir con él… a Hogsmeade.

-¿A Hogsmeade?- Harry se quedó nuevamente pensando -¿Cómo le hiciste para volver?

-¿Cómo? Pues… volando. ¿Qué más? Me toco agarrar una escoba en "Tres escobas". Y entre subidas y bajadas en ese aparato del demonio, logré llegar al colegio.

-Hermione, escúchame con atención: Si tú no quieres, no tiene por qué obligarte a…

-Si te soy sincera Harry… si quiero hacerlo, es decir…- al ojiverde se le congeló la sonrisa y la miró a eso mieles ojos -La guerra contra Voldemort nos ha dejado traumas a todos, pero yo… tengo veinte años y… vivir esa experiencia, debe ser bonito ¿no?

-Ambos lo conocemos Hermione, es cierto que con Lavender tuvo algo, pero no sabes si llegó a más ni como fue… ¿Quién te asegura que será "bonito" con él? Con ese complejo de inferioridad y el carácter que tiene, no sabes si puede llegar a ser violento…

Ella se quedó callada y miró su reloj pulsera en forma de mariposa y cuentas de colores que le regalaron sus padres como Winkles en Australia y que comenzó a tintinear. Se puso de pie -Tengo 10 minutos para correr a mi siguiente clase y ni siquiera almorcé.- se apartó de Harry sin mirarlo.

Harry se puso de pie, sin quitarle la mirada -sí, yo también tengo que irme a clase.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez dejando su cabeza en el pecho de su pelinegro mejor amigo -Oh Harry, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, pero…- levantó su pequeña barbilla en el pecho para mirarlo a esos bellos ojos verdes desde ahí –creo que no te dejé hablar por culpa de mis problemas privados. No me has dicho porque estás aquí y porque te hiciste pasar por McGonagall.

Harry suspiró despacio y le acarició una de sus mejillas sintiéndola suave bajo sus dedos. -Lo sabrás.- Soltó su aliento al hablar con la intención de que este tocara los dientes de la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga sabelotodo -¿Qué tal si nos vemos más tarde aquí mismo?- no quería que supiera que sabía de sus horarios de clase -, porque será… una conversación bastante larga, algo que la profesora McGonagall me pidió y solo puedo contar contigo para esto. Estaré hospedado en el despacho y dormitorio del Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor solo de hoy hasta este fin de semana. Podrás encontrarme durante las horas del almuerzo y a partir de las cinco o cinco y media de la tarde en adelante hasta la mañana de siguiente. Me traslado por vía chimenea, conexión especial y privada permitida por Kingsley. Pues mi departamento no tiene chimenea.

-Cuenta conmigo Harry- dijo ella perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes.

-Lo sé. Y… No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.- le susurró, acercando sus labios a la mejilla contraria a la que acariciaba y le devolvió el besito.

Harry se separó de ella para llegar a su mochila, sacó de allí un empaque algo alargado y un envase de plástico con una etiqueta muy conocida en el mundo muggle, como "leche chocolatada".

-Ten. Te regalo mi emparedado y esta leche. Adiviné que esta hora no era suficiente para hablar lo que venía a hablar contigo.

-Ay… Harry, que lindo, gracias.- reaccionó ella sintiéndose nerviosa y conmovida. Lo abrió y lo partió en dos con las manos -pero es tuyo, así que te doy la mitad. A fin de cuentas… tú tampoco almorzaste.

-Es verdad, pero ve. No pierdas tus clases.

-Sí, por supuesto.- dijo ella sin mirarlo se acercó a la puerta. -¡Nos vemos!

-Sí, nos veremos más tarde Hermione- le exclamó.

Harry introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sintiendo algo doloroso o más bien molestoso dentro de su pecho, pensando si había hecho bien al mentirle a Ron que veía a Hermione " _como a una hermana_ ". Ron lo había estado esperando una tarde en la Academia, desesperado por pedirle ayuda para volver con Hermione porque (según él) se habían peleado por una insignificancia, pero… " _Tú sabes cómo es Hermione de resentida. Yo solo se lo dije como una broma y ella, lo tomó a mal_ ". Entonces le dio la idea del picnic, que le funcionó sí, pero jamás le dijo los motivos por las que se habían peleado. Le dolía la confesión de su mejor amiga con respecto a de querer acostarse con Ron, pero algo no le estaba gustando. No sabía por qué, pero era algo que le decía que el muy idiota estaba _jugando_ con ella y solo para llevársela a la cama.

Su instinto le decía que hiciera algo para impedirlo, pero no sabía qué. A fin de cuentas eso era asunto de ellos porque eran pareja y él no tenía por qué meterse en medio. Hermione era una adulta y sabía lo que hacía, pero Ron… (Pasó la mano por su nuca).

Se mantendría atento, algo no andaba bien allí.

La castaña corría camino a una de sus clases, pero miró su reloj pulsera y parpadeó al darse cuenta que había visto mal la hora y se dejó caer en medio del pasillo. Había mentido sobre " _falta 10 minutos para comenzar mi siguiente clase_ " cuando había olvidado que tenía una hora libre después del almuerzo ese día. Cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos hacia atrás para apoyarlas en el suelo y mientras tomaba aire, sentía su corazón agitado, no por la carrera, si no por Harry.

¿Qué había pasado allí dentro? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero…- se pasó la lengua por sus aperlados dientes -le había hecho sentir como si la hubiera besado. - Se quedó inhalando y exhalando -, él… había casi rosado sus labios cuando le devolvía el beso en la mejilla. Inconscientemente soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir así con tan solo su aliento? ¿Qué cosas le enseñaban a ese Potter en la Academia?

Como le dijo a Harry, su relación con Ron al principio estuvo bien, pero cuando le dijo que regresaba a Hogwarts, fue… como la caída de esa corta relación.

 **FB.:** _Habían tenido una bonita salida un fin de semana por allá en el mes de agosto del año en curso. Había invitado solamente a Ron para ir a un cine muggle y pasear por un centro comercial para que conociera más del mundo muggle. Luego de esa bonita velada adolescente (aunque en el mundo muggle y mágico ya pasaran de los 17), comieron unas ricas hamburguesas en un McDonalds. Regresaban caminando despacio, tranquilamente disfrutando de las papas fritas mientras buscaban un callejón vacío y solitario para llevarlo a la Madriguera, puesto que Ron era malo para desaparecerse y temía ser cercenado de cuerpo entero el solo intentarlo, como cuando ocurrió después del escape del ministerio._

 _Le contaba que había recibido la carta para el nuevo año escolar y que dentro estaba la insignia que la declaraba la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. Y entonces…_

 _-¿Qué tú queeeee?- dijo totalmente estupefacto y con una papita frita a la altura de la boca a punto de ser devorada._

 _-Que recibí mi carta del colegio con mi insignia de Primer Premio Anual de Hogwarts, con mí lista… estoy contenta que la profesora McGonagall haya decidido abrirlo nuevamente. Tengo tantas cosas en mente- y se las enumeró con los dedos -: para la comunidad mágica, para las criaturas mágicas…, voy a organizar la PEDDO con unos cuantos cambios… si todo me sale bien, un día yo tendré un buen puesto en el Ministerio. Ya lo verás.- decía brincando de alegría._

 _-Y yo digo que estás… loca, definitivamente loca- dijo con toda la intención atacante._

 _-¿Por qué voy a estar loca? Si es lo que más quiero… hay muchas cosas que cambiar en el mundo mágico. Bueno, ser una Ministra Mágica es un sueño muy difícil, pero quien quita. La profesora McGonagall me otorgará una beca para estudiar fuera del país y…- e iba a repetir sus ideales con ojos brillantes, pero entonces le preguntó -¿Acaso tú no recibiste tu carta?_

 _-¡SÍ LA RECIBÍ, PERO NO!- Ron lanzó la papita lejos, cayendo sobre el parabrisas de un auto._

 _-¡Oye, Imbécil…!- le dijo la señora de ese auto._

 _Pero Ron no le hizo caso -¡Y NO SE TE OCURRA CONVENCERME! ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER…!- explotó de coraje en plena vía pública cuando cruzaban una calle y en pleno de una luz roja. Hermione miraba alrededor como la gente volteaba hacia ellos y algunos autos le pitaron para que respetara a la señorita que acompañaba a ese pelirrojo. Mientras que la mujer del parabrisas vio a un policía y lo llamó para señalar al chico para darle su queja._

 _-Ve si cierras el pico que nos persiguen...- Hermione enojada, lo jalaba a las bravas de un brazo para caminar rápido porque un policía muggle los seguía. -¡Ron muévete! ¡Vamos, Camina!_

 _-Tú definitivamente estás loca… loca de remate…- le gruñó dejándose arrastrar._

 _-El que está loco aquí eres tú- dijo ella molesta y sintiéndose pésimo porque Ron no la apoyaba -¿En serio no piensas antes de actuar? estamos en pleno ojo de todo muggle…- Una vez que ingresaron a un callejón vacío Ron giró su brazo con fuerza como un molino para soltarse._

 _-¡A mí tu no me callas! ¿Crees que siempre tienes la razón? ¡Pues esta vez estas equivocada, esta vez no la tienes!_

 _-¡Bueno, ya basta Ron! ¡¿Me quieres decir de una maldita vez qué te pasa?!_

 _-Lo que me pasa, es que me molesta, me da coraje, me da iras que regreses a ese lugar donde solo hemos pasado pesadillas ahí._

 _-Oh bueno, si a ti te parece ya una pesadilla, entonces no vuelvas, pero yo si necesito hacerlo…_

 _Ron comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como gato enjaulado, pero sin quitarle los ojos a su chica -No entiendo porque tenías que hacerlo. Estábamos tan bien. Tú y yo aquí, disfrutando de tu mundo sin necesidad de estar batallando o tener que estar estudiando en ese condenado colegio.- Ron lanzó la funda de papitas al suelo y las pisoteó a patadas. -Yo no voy a regresar, no señora… No quiero y no lo haré.- se detuvo a mirar a Hermione con furia -¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? No, claro que no, en eso no pensaste. Después de todo lo que sufrimos allí durante la batalla! ¡Donde murió Fred!_

 _-Eso no me impide que yo quiera realizar mis sueños, mis metas. Yo también sentí la muerte de Fred, créeme, pero…- decía la castaña tratando de apaciguarlo, pero ya estaba colmada en su paciencia -¿Por qué voy a detenerme cuándo ha llegado mi momento de hacer algo por ese mundo?_

 _-MI HERMANO- Y la miró furioso a los ojos -MI HERMANO MURIO EN ESE LUGAR, Y TÚ SOLO PIENSAS EN TI._

 _-PUES SÍ Y NO PIENSO DETENERME POR ESO… *TAZ*- y la cara de la castaña fue volteada de una sola bofetada._

 _La castaña miraba estupefacta un bote de basura, se volteó para mirar adolorida al culpable y no creía reconocer a ese muchacho frente a ella. No era necesario la luz del farol que medio los alumbraba para saber lo enrojecido y fúrico que Ron estaba._

 _-Ya es tiempo de seguir adelante Ron. A Fred no le gustaría verte así.- dijo con voz casi apagada y temblorosa la castaña, pero con la mirada puesta en él._

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabes si nunca has tenido hermanos?!- misma frase que una vez le había dicho a Harry, pero modificada en "hermanos" y con saña hacia ella. Hermione frunció su ceño sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de agua y levantó su mentón no permitiéndole a ni una sola escapar de su lugar._

 _-No, pero a mí me habría encantado tener unos como a los gemelos que FUERON Y SERAN MEJORES QUE TÚ.- dijo con todo el dolor que sentía en esa bofetada. -y al decir "fueron" es porque George no volverá a ser el mismo sin su gemelo, aun así está ahí… luchando por mantenerse en pie, manteniendo el sueño que LOS DOS construyeron. EN CAMBIO TÚ ¿QUE TIENES? …nada._

 _Ron parpadeo un par de veces cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se acercó a ella dirigiendo las manos a los hombros de la chica -Hermione yo… *Puf*- pero lo que abrazó fue el aire._ **FFB.**

Hermione se frotó la frente:

Había olvidado ese suceso, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. No entendía cómo, pero últimamente se estaba olvidando de cosas, de momentos, de…- introdujo una mano en el bolsillo -su mochila si estaba. Si aquel beso durante la batalla había sido un error, el que sucedió en Sortilegios había sido otro error.

Con Harry siempre fue otra cosa, algo que venía sintiendo desde que lo conociera en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año escolar, en las que el Sombrero Seleccionador los juntó en la misma Casa Gryffindor, pero que había ido ignorado con el tiempo y transcurso de los años escolares pensando que era una ilusión pasajera. Su mano izquierda apretó algo y se acordó que tenía su medio almuerzo allí. Sonrió levemente, el título de "héroe mágico" o "Vencedor de Voldemort" no había hecho que su mejor amigo Harry, se olvidara que alguna vez le había llevado unas tostadas luego de un castigo con Snape y hoy ese era el resultado: le devolvió un viejo favor.

Lo llevó hacia su boca para darle una mordida a la mitad del sándwich que le regaló. Estaba rico, muy delicioso, sintiendo el sabor en su paladar. Jamás un bocadillo como éste le había gustado tanto o quizás había sido el hambre, pero de que estaba rico, estaba rico.

-Humm… ¿Por qué no invité a Harry al baile de Halloween?- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Porque hay dos opciones: que viniera o que no viniera.- le respondió una vocecita soñadora. Hermione abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada celeste de la "lunática" de Ravenclaw. -y si viene, quizás vaya al baile con Ginny.

La castaña asintió tragando los trocitos masticados en su boca y se limpió los labios con la lengua a falta de servilleta.

-Esa sería ya como una tercera opción y ninguna imposible.

-Lo sé.

-No sé cómo le haces para leer la mente de las personas estando con los ojos cerrados. Muy contrario a la legeremancia que funciona con la persona mirándola a los ojos.- Luna sonrió con encanto.

-Es un don natural, pero si quieres un día te enseño. ¿Cómo te fue con Ronald Idiota?- le dijo sentándose con Hermione en el suelo.

-Pues… te adelanto que se correrá un chisme referente a mi reunión clandestina de hoy con ese Weasley, y que estoy segura no tardará en llegar a tu periódico escolar el tema. Necesitaré que me ayudes con eso para desviarlo un poco.

-Seamos realistas Hermy- le dijo pronunciando "ermi". No lo negaba, le gustaba, se escuchaba simpático y gracioso, pero solo a Luna le permitía llamarla así -Sabes que los chismes en el colegio son bomba y no podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo.- le dijo Luna quien había abierto un periódico de chismes y noticias en el colegio con guía de su papá y permitido por la directora. Aunque nadie sabía que la "lunática" a la que muchos todavía la llamaban, era ella la dueña de dicha idea. Hermione hizo un puchero con cara de borrego ahorcado -Está bien, está bien… haré lo que me pides, pero deberás contármelo tú misma para poder arreglarlo.- decía Luna sacando una liga de su mochila, de un juego de ligas de colores que su madre, Jane Granger le había comprado y regalado.

-Vi a Malfoy sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw antes de ir a mi encuentro con el "idiota".- dijo la castaña mordiendo otro trozo. -¿Qué quería?

-Ah, nada fuera de lo normal. Me invitó al baile de Halloween.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida -No. ¿En serio? Pero creí que… o sea no es que te menosprecie, pero es que…

-Sí, yo también jamás pensé que lo haría. Después de lo que viví en su Mansión, pero me invitó.- Se agarró su mejorado cabello rubio en una cola de caballo con las manos y lo dejó sujeto con la liga -Y yo… me costó decirlo, pero acepté.

-Serás el centro de las miradas chismosas de la fiesta. Lunis.

Los labios de Luna se curvearon en una sonrisilla picara -¿Por qué no? Tú tuviste tu momento de Gloria con Victor Krum. Ginny fue la bola de chismes por todo el colegio y después Mundo Mágico entero cuando salía con Harry Potter. ¿Y yo me voy a perder la oportunidad de salir con el príncipe de las serpientes, un ex peligroso mortífago, pero arrepentido, Draco Malfoy? Pues sí, ha llegado mi momento de lucirme. Además no se puede negar que el chico es lindo y sexy.

-Neville también se ha puesto lindo, pero ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Creí que te invitaría?

A Luna se le bajó la sonrisa. Levantó un hombro como ya no queriendo darle importancia mientras terminaba de ajustar su cabello -Ya, me vale. Me parece que invitará a Abbot.

-Y yo lo he visto bastante cerca de Ginny ahora que es la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor de este año y que él es uno de sus seleccionados como cazador. Ella está libre (o eso parece) y él también.

Luna encogió sus ojos celestes y los torció en dirección a los mieles de Hermione -¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Hermione sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.

-Una apuesta.

-Hecho. ¿Qué?

-Si yo gano, te encargarás de mis quehaceres como Primer Premio Anual todo un mes. Igual como lo hago yo.- le regaló un guiño.

-Oye, a mí sí me gusta dormir, pero está bien. Tendré excusa para escabullirme a las cocinas o…- y abrió mucho sus ojos celestes pareciendo realmente loca -le haré maldades a los que me molesten o que encuentre muy juntitos. Creo que me disfrazaré de esa "Maléta" este año.

-¿Maleta? Jajaja… no será "Maléfica".

-Eso mismo.

-No me agrada para ti Luna, pero… ¿no espantarás a Malfoy?

-¿Lo dices por el disfraz o por si Malfoy cae rendido a mis pies?

-El disfraz no me gusta para ti, y por Malfoy… no sé esa fiesta puede llegar a ser impredecible.- Hermione miró con un ojo encogido a su nueva amiga -¿Pero si a ti te gusta…?

-Oh bueno, de darse el caso, le digo que sí, pero si no es… entonces no será. Quiero vengarme, pero todo depende del resultado de la fiesta. En fin, pero si YO- se señaló Luna con un dedo -gano, te encargarás de mi revista de chismes por un mes.

-Ah no, eso sí que no. No soy de andarme metiendo en la vida ajena.

-Ay Hermy, cuando entres a trabajar en las leyes del mundo mágico, vas a tener que meterte en la vida ajena de mucha gente. Además pienso que será divertido, me gustaría saber cómo eres para escribir artículos de chismes. Además es bueno que pruebes si tienes el talento, por si las leyes mágicas no te de muchas buenas opciones- a la castaña le dio vueltas a la mente la idea.

-Está bien, me convenciste- estiró su mano libre (la derecha) -Palabra de Granger.

-Palabra de Lovegood- la rubia aceptó el reto con un apretón de manos. -oye, pero ¿Y tú con quién iras?- apretó sus ojos y estiró las manos simulando alejarse de la castaña -OH no me digas, no me digas, no me digas… no quiero oírlo…

-Pues sí. Irá conmigo al baile…- muy tarde para los oídos de Luna -o eso creo- dijo con una mueca.

-Y te arrepentiste- La castaña asintió sintiendo amarga su propia saliva. Luna negó con la cabeza y colocó su dedo índice en su cien. -¿No has pensado que esté usando pociones de amor en ti?

-No, no creo. Ron no sería capaz…- dijo con algo de dudas, pues había recordado que a Harry le había dicho " _miel de moras_ " al aderezo del cupcake, cuando en el lengua muggle se lo conocía como " _jarabe de moras_ " para helados o tortas. Y no era de moras, parecía de cereza. Aun así no lo creía -No, es imposible.

-Como también posible. Recuerda que trabaja para su hermano George, creador de miles de artefactos y pociones para hacer travesuras, como también para hacer enganches de amor. Pero si realmente crees que no es capaz, entonces ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Te hace daño cada vez que regresas de tus encuentros con él. Y en serio amiga, no puedes estar con una persona como él, por pena.- Hermione miró a Luna -Tiene que enfrentar la muerte de su hermano y sus propios demonios solo. No te lo tiene que cargar a ti. Harry, ha perdido mucha gente querida desde que era un bebé y está ahí, a pesar que no le gusta, siguiendo adelante con lo que le tocó. Yo perdí a mi mamá cuando solo tenía seis años; Neville con sus padres en San Mungo; y mírate tú… hay que ser más que valiente para borrarles la memoria a sus padres haciéndoles creer que nunca tuvieron una hija. Pero estoy segura que para ti fue más duro al ver que toda la guerra giraba más en contra de los hijos de muggles.- Hermione bajó la mirada y se desquitó con su almuerzo, arrancando un pedazo con los dientes -¿Por qué estás comiendo un simple sándwich en medio de un pasillo y en el suelo? La medimaga muggle al que tu mamá nos llevó en Australia, dijo que debías alimentarte bien.

Hermione miró a Luna mientras machacaba su comida en su boca y aclaró la garganta al tragar -Harry…- y se lamió los labios. -está aquí.

-Oooh- Luna abrió sus ojos como plato y dijo con lentitud -Cuéntamelo todo.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y caminaron juntas al salón de la clase que compartían y se alegraron mucho que todavía estuviera vacío.

By Angelinarte.

* * *

 **N/A** : hola a todos, les invito a leer esta nueva historia que surgió para el Reto que se había iniciado el mes pasado (octubre) en el grupo del Facebook de "HARMONY (Harry y Hermione)". Estuve a punto de retirarme al no poder subirlo a tiempo y también porque una de las reglas del reto, era que debía ser One's y el mío ya pasaba del límite palabras permitidas. Mas hablando con una de las organizadoras (Nanny PGranger), me dio el permiso de subirlo a pesar que la temporada del Halloween (o más bien de Octubre) ya pasó, Lamentablemente o afortunadamente, mi mente quiso trabajar más y he decidido convertirlo en un mini fic.

Espero les agrade leerlo así como a mí me está agradando escribirlo. Denle una oportunidad y decirme que les pareció éste capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
